


Goodnight

by miina



Category: Tales of Zestiria
Genre: Alternate Universe - Zombie Apocalypse, Light Angst, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-16
Updated: 2017-01-16
Packaged: 2018-09-17 22:53:15
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 611
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9349805
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/miina/pseuds/miina
Summary: The darkness of the night doesn’t scare Sorey. It never has.





	

**Author's Note:**

  * For [ChiuuChiuu](https://archiveofourown.org/users/ChiuuChiuu/gifts).



> I originally posted this on my tumblr but decided to drop it here too because why not. It's something short and quick but I hope you like it!

The darkness of the night doesn’t scare Sorey. It never has. Neither do the undead, not really. It’s gruesome, of course, the bloody fights, the gore. And it makes Sorey’s heart ache, to see all those people turned into something mindless and primal. But they don’t scare him.

He doesn’t worry about shelter, either, or food. They always find something. They’re resourceful. Mikleo is resourceful. They’ve made good use of their rations and ammo so far.

But when he and Mikleo get in a tough spot, when he can’t locate him right away, or when it’s Sorey’s turn to sleep and Mikleo has to keep watch by himself, he’s scared. That’s when Sorey’s blood turns into ice, when his throat suddenly feels dry and his heart starts pounding. That’s why he never really gets a proper night’s sleep. Not being able to make sure Mikleo is all right at all times is a nightmare he is forced to live.

Mikleo notices this, of course he does. And while he sometimes knits his brows when it gets too obvious, he never says anything. Doesn’t scold Sorey or tell him off, just tries not to think about it too much.

In the dead of the night, when his lover is the one to grab the shotgun and set his eyes on the horizon, Mikleo feels exactly the same. He would go through hell itself if it meant he could be absolutely certain that while he was asleep, nothing would come at Sorey, take him off guard.

They aren’t incompetent. On the contrary, really. They’re both smart fighters. Could take down an entire horde if they had to. And together they are downright unstoppable. When they have to fight, there’s a certain harmony to it. They know exactly where the other is, what they are about to do. It gets them out of sticky situations, fast.

Sometimes they find a relatively safe place to stay at. Of course, these days nowhere is completely safe, but the last few months have done wonders to their senses and reflexes: not a single bump in the night goes unheard, and when the telltale growling of the undead reaches their ears, their hands are on their weapons immediately. Sometimes, when such situations arise, their eyes meet. In those fleeting moments, both pairs of eyes speak the same thing: they have everything to lose.

When nothing out of the ordinary reaches their ears, however, they forget about the world around them. These are the moments when they wrap their arms around each other, tangle their legs together. Focus on each others’ heartbeats, on the way their chests rise and fall.

They whisper things to each other, too.

“It’s kind of nice here.”

“You’re so warm.”

“Are you hungry?”

“Try to get some sleep.”

“You smell nice.”

“You’re lying. We haven’t bathed in a week.”

“I’m glad we made it.”

“I’m glad you’re okay.”

“Without you any of this wouldn’t be worth it.”

“I don’t know what I’d do if you weren’t here.”

These whispers are delicate, so fragile, they’re lucky the world disappears in these moments. If they reached the space outside of their embrace, surely the darkness of the world would swallow them whole or twist them into something horrible.

But they never think of that. Instead, their embrace tightens and lips seek cheeks, eyelids, foreheads - and each other. Tender, soft kisses, barely there. Then a more urgent one, verging on desperate. Eyes closed - it’s dark, anyway - the world is just Mikleo, Mikleo, Sorey, Sorey.

“I love you.”

And when they wake up the next morning, the sunrise is brighter than ever before, and they have each other.


End file.
